Starry Lullaby
by DarkKnights
Summary: Anne-Marie's son and her new dog companion have a quiet moment for themselves. Anne-Marie decides to sing for them under the night. Basic fluff story and an attempt on writing something heartwarming.


**This is a one-shot fluff I decided to make randomly. I felt that I should try something a lot more contained and heartwarming for once, and I also wanted to practice how to write something like that. In addition, I felt that All Dogs Go To Heaven was a good material to work on for that sort of writing. So, here's what I'd call, Anne-Marie simply singing for her son and her companion dog. **

* * *

_New Orleans, 1960_

The navy night sky loomed over New Orleans, slightly gleaming with marbles of light flashing greatly, however small. The sound of tree trunks rustling its leaves, the squeaks of insects and cries of crows gave a sense of nightly ambience. Somewhat alarming, but undoubtedly natural.

There was a suburban house at a grassy lane, rowed up along with several other houses. Behind the window of the upper-floor bedroom was a dog, a female Dachshund; light brown fur, dark, long and flopped ears and a soothing, but light melancholic look peered onto her. She was thinking about someone close. Really close.

The Dachshund turned her head backwards, locking her dark-brown eyes onto a crib. She slowly walked by, immediately pouncing onto a nearby desk to take a closer look. Inside was a small figure clad in a bright red shirt and huddled under a black blanket.

It was a human baby. The baby's eyes were closed, though there were a series of murmurs emitting from the infant.

The Dachshund lowered her gaze and smiled tenderly.

"Oh, how I so wish my daddy would have wanted to see you" she thought, under the viewing of the baby. Though the two were of different species, the dog felt a sort of attachment to the human baby. It was love. A platonic, yet intimate love.

Footsteps blurted out faintly outside the room. The Dachshund took notice, but otherwise didn't budge. A few seconds passed before the bedroom door slowly creaked open. A young woman emerged. Her black hair only reached up to her jaw and her bangs here hardly brushed, covering much of her forehead. She wore a white dress with yellow linings and her blue eyes struck brightly. She took notice of the Dachshund and the baby, walking towards it and taking a nearby chair to sit on. She exchanged a soft stare at the dog, as she was more intrinsic about looking at the baby. Her baby.

The baby mumbled lightly, eyes twitching and a drip of saliva on the jaws. The mother smiled warmly before lacing her palms onto the child and lifting it out of the chair. She then wrapped her arms around the infant slowly as its own blue eyes fluttered lightly and its cooing growing its sound.

"There there, my sweet Billy", Anne-Marie whispered as he comforted her son.

The Dachshund looked on. "This boy will be glad he had you for a mother" she thought.

Anne-Marie chuckled for a moment. "Billy sure will. Though we have a lot of years left to see" she replied.

The Dachshund began to feel despondent upon hearing Anne-Marie's comment. And lowered her head and eyes downwards. The latter took immediate notice.

"Are you okay Milla? I'm sorry about what I said" she spoke.

Milla nudged her head upwards. "No, its not really about your comment. Its just that… that" she began. She then paused and sighed for a couple of seconds. Anne-Marie frowned a little.

"I might… not be around by the time he grows up" Milla concluded, feeling rather downhearted and anxious.

Anne-Marie sighed in response. "You shouldn't worry about that Milla" she stated.

Milla's expression became confused, but also alert. "And why is that?" she asked.

"There's a lovely telling about dogs that I learned about when I was seven. All Dogs Go to Heaven. Dogs will look at you from there when they do. You're no exception. You'll always be to look at Billy grow and make us proud" Anne-Marie asserted. She then swiped her eyes onto Billy, lovingly shaking him. The baby slowly waved his hands onto his mother's face, hardly reaching it. He cooed in bliss with every try.

Milla grinned lightly, Anne-Marie's words having made her feel better. "Hopefully, I can meet him as an angel" she mused.

Anne-Marie giggled in response. She took glances at her dog and her son, gently fluttering her eyes. She then pressed her lips against each other and turned to seeing the night sky at the window. Billy latched onto his mother's stomach, squeaking in affection. Milla also looked at the night sky with her owner and best friend. She breathed slowly and shuddered slightly. She was about to sing.

_"All to One…_  
_One to All…_  
_What we shall bear…_  
_We shall grow."_

_"For I sacrificed so much…_  
_To bring my kin life…_  
_And all of my Love…_  
_Because he means All."_

_"All to One…_  
_One to All…_  
_My pup I oversaw…_  
_To see her grow."_

_"She raced through pain…_  
_And trouble…_  
_And she stood strong…_  
_Because she mattered."_

_"All to One…_  
_One to All…_  
_I thank thee blessings…_  
_And the heavens."_

Anne-Marie and Milla exchanged looks before smiling. "That was a lovely song Annie. That was for me and Billy wasn't it?" said Milla out of curiosity.

Anne-Marie's face blushed slightly. "Well, I made it up when I was pregnant. Though you did miss out someone from my song" she replied.

"Really? Who was it?" Milla asked eagerly.

"Someone I knew a long time ago, as a little girl" Anne-Marie answered. The two continued to gaze onto the stars, Billy clung onto her mother's laps babbling mildly.

* * *

High up on the skies, a pair of dogs, a German Shepherd and a Dachshund overlooked New Orleans, their eyes narrowed towards Anne-Marie's house.

"Well, nice seeing the three of them feeling happy" Itchy mused with a smile.

The German Shepherd snickered. "Hah! You think your granddaughter would be up there wanting to harm Anne-Marie's son?" Charlie snarked.

Itchy frowned in annoyance. "Yeah, like you weren't acting any better towards the girl" he retorted.

"Hey, at least I got over being too narrow-minded. And even before then, I'd never harm her", Charlie growled in response.

Itchy laughed at his response. "Even when you get to care for someone, you're still you, Charile" Itchy joked back.

Charlie began to grit his teeth much wider, prompting Itchy to scream and reel back in terror.

"In a good way Charlie! In a good way!" Itchy shouted, huddling his hands onto his cap.

Charlie lessened his glare and widened his eyes.

"Meh, I was messing with you there Itchy" Charlie nodded.

Itchy simply frowned.

* * *

**So, just something as simple and contained as much as I can. Hope it works somehow. On an additional note, I did leave an explanation for who Milla is, as the film is based in 1939 and this work is set in 1960. Dachshunds tend to live for someplace between 12 - 16 years, so I couldn't really see how Itchy being there would be able to work out. For compensation, I did decide to have him and Charlie Barkin be included in the last few paragraphs for a small banter moment. Hopefully I captured their characters as much as I've could've, based on the film.**

**Please do leave your thoughts. On a further note, Do give me suggestions for any recommended stories or material that I might be able to work on. Thanks for reading and I'll look forward to messaging any of you. Till then, cheers ;). **


End file.
